Haalian
Sector: Bordering Expanse System: Haalian Star name and color: Haalian (Red) Number of planets: 7 Occupation: Independants Sinistra connection: Restricted Celestial Bodies: #'Haalian '(Star) #'Mara '(Desert dwarf planet) (One side always face the sun) #'Helna '(Broken planet) '' #'The Helna Crest''' (Asteroid belt) #'Chrisskirk '(Gas giant) (18 moons) (Barren moon '''Arina '''is the system capital) (Moon '''Lite-Muninn' is WARCorp territory)'' #'Relti '(Gas giant) (30 moons) #'Renna '(Gas giant) (Three dust rings) (Four moons) #'Yrsa '(Small gas giant) (10 moons) #'Nina '(Dwarf planet) (Anchor for local Sinistra Beacon) General Information: Haalian was set up during the Golden Age as a system of corporation. Co-owned by the Trade Connection, Underground Trade Connection and WARCorp, the system is a refuge from the political scene, where the major corporations can cooperate, trade and develop without outside disturbances. Visitors without documented consent are only allowed to enter the lobby city of Nova P’aros, the capital city of the capital planet Arina. Arina is one Chrisskirk’s moons, however it is large enough to be counted as a planet, with its own functional atmosphere and native wildlife. Although barren the moon is still host to a vast range of insect-based life forms. Especially the Haalicum-Arinacus Vinum Formica, otherwise known by visitors as Myrrab, has become a white collar delicacy. Nova P’aros remains one of the most secretive locations in the galaxy, and for good reason. Deals, prototypes, research, projects and production within the system are all kept secret and under lock, as a large number of these are potentially dangerous. If a groundbreaking new product enters any of the markets belonging to one of the co-owners, chances are that it is from somewhere in Haalian. And if that is not the case, then someone on Arina has the knowledge of whom, how and where the product is or was planned and developed in the wider galaxy. History: During the Golden Age: Haalian was one of the few systems which remained large unknown by the greater public. Due to strict procedures and detailed contracts, only the most discreet individuals were allowed to get even the lowest ranking jobs anywhere in the system. Government officials from the three major galactic powers, as well as numerous independent systems and minor corporations, visited Nova P’aros regularly. Week-long showcases of products ranging from medicine and tools to edge cutting ship designs and other prototypes were presented to the visiting VIP. During the Hamadromachia: The Haalian system was one of the few protected areas throughout the war. Protected by a combination of WARC Cruisers, TC Carriers and UTC Nebula-Beggars, the primary defense of the system was a combination of trade agreements and contracts, which would result in embargo of the aggressor, should one of the warring parties try to enter the system with a larger force than can be legally labeled as “basic protection”. Residuum Age: At the end of the Hamadromachia, the now free Lykin warclans descended upon unprepared worlds throughout the Endiku Sea and Bordering Expanse. To create a counter to the unruly warriors, WARCorp initiated a research program in their private facilities on Lite-Muninn. Dubbed Project Grendel, the Einharans attempts to create an analogue to the Lykin through the use of animal, human and saphis test subjects. Just like Arina, Lite-Muninn is large enough to be counted a planet and has its own atmosphere and ecosystem. The moon is quarantined, most likely to keep any of the Lykin test subjects from escaping the heavily guarded facilities. Even with the high security, a part of the planet surface is heavily scarred from an orbital bombardment. This scarring has almost completely destroyed one of the isolated continents, submerging large parts of it under the rust-red seas. It is likely that the bombardment was initiated by WARCorp for non-official reasons.